


Just a Matter of Time

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes doesn't care what her friends have to say, her and Sam's version of "platonic" is working for them, even if it's not platonic at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Matter of Time

To: AbtasticSam@gmail.com  
From: MsDivaJones@gmail.com  
Subject: Miss You

Hey Sam!

How's everyone in Lima doing? Have you been by McKinley at all? I'm loving being on tour, the bus is amazing and having Brittany here makes it easier, it's nice to have someone who knows me. I still can't believe you're back in Ohio. According to Kurt, I'm not the only one missing you, so make sure you give Blaine a call.  Our next stop is in  a mall in Atlanta, and I'm really excited, I've always wanted to go there. If you see Mr. Schue, tell him I said hi!

Love you and miss you!

Mercedes

 

To: MsDivaJones@gmail.com  
From: AbtasticSam@gmail.com  
Subject: Miss You

Hi, I miss you too! Everything is good here, it's nice to see Stevie and Stacey everyday, they got so big while I was gone. They've been asking about you, btw.  I have been to Mckinley and I hate that stupid computer lab. I saw Coach Beiste but not Mr. Schue I think he quit to be a house Dad or something.

Don't make me feel bad for splitting up Blam! I'll call Blaine as soon as I send this email.

Send me pictures of your bus! I've seen on TV how tricked out they are, like Pimp My bus or something. Does yours have a disco ball?  When you guys come here, you have to let me see the bus. I’ve always wanted to have a party on a tour bus.

Before I forget, Unique, Marley, Jake, Kitty and Ryder told me to tell you hi, and Unique told me to tell you that she’s been playing your song constantly. And Marley wants me to tell you that she’s written four new songs this week.

Maybe I should just give them your email address.

Love you and miss you more.

Sam

***********************************************

 

To: Sam♥  
This is our bus. Brittany loves it, she’s taken like 50 pictures of just the outside.

 

 

From: Sam♥  
Come on, let me see the inside!

 

To: Sam♥

 

From: Sam♥  
That’s it, I’m hiding in one of the bunks and you’re not gonna find me until we’re already on the road.

 

To:Sam♥  
Like you could be quiet for that long. LOL

  
  


As much as she hates to admit it, breaking up with Sam was for the best. Part of her knew it the second she stepped into the loft and saw Brittany, Kurt and Rachel waiting for her.

 

Truth is though, that being broken up isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. She and Sam have broken up three times now, and it's never been a drama filled tear fest like everyone else. She may have been in LA, but Tina kept her up to date on what Tina called the "Relationship Apocalypse of 2012".  She and Sam were different.

 

For example, neither of them is shutting the other out. At all. The lines of communication stayed open.

 

To: Sam❤️  
We have one day off in Florida, I wanna go to Disney World, but Brittany wants to go the Harry Potter thing at Universal. I guess that could be fun now that I've seen the movies.

 

From: Sam❤️  
Well, I was planning to take you to Disney World on our honeymoon, so you should not go there. But I also want to go to the Harry Potter one.

 

To Sam❤️  
Hey now. I can't save all my firsts for you.

 

From: Sam❤️  
No, just the really important ones. Which means you better have a butter beer for me.

 

From Sam♥  
I think I forgot to tell you this, but Mr. Schue totally ditched McKinley! He's leading Vocal Adrenaline. Marley, Unique and I went to their Invitational and there he was. Traitor. He's gone to the dark side. He's a Sith Lord now.

 

To Sam♥  
Are you serious? I knew he was no good. I knew it. I can't believe him. What are you gonna do?

 

From Sam♥:  
Win Nationals.

 

They called each other whenever something good happened.

 

"Sam! You're not gonna believe this! When I get to LA, I'm gonna be the radio with Ryan Seacrest!!"

 

"Oh my god, baby are you serious? That's so awesome! Told you, you're a superstar!"

  
  


"Guess what, my junk isn't just on the side of the bus. I'm in Target baby. My face is all over the display. They just sent me the fattest check."

 

And sure, they ended every call with "I love you," but what's wrong with loving your friends? She loves Kurt and Rachel too.  She skypes with them as much as she does with Sam.

 

"Sam sent me a picture of his Target display. And it's not that crappy Target in West Lima. It's the nice one by Blaine's parent's house,"  Mercedes tells Kurt on one of their weekly skype calls.

 

"Yeah, he sent Blaine pictures of it."

 

"Did he tell Blaine that Mr. Schue is running Vocal Adrenaline now? And that he thinks he’s managed to convince Sue to let him restart Glee Club to take him down?"

 

"Oh honey," Kurt sighs, giving Mercedes a sympathetic smile.

 

"Oh honey, what? I know that look."

 

"Then you'll know that I'm thinking that you've spent this entire call talking about Sam."

 

"So? He's my best friend."

 

"Oh sweetie. This is not friendship. You guys are still acting like a couple."

 

"I'm sorry, who did I catch humping his ex in the back seat of a car while they were broken up? And he was supposedly seeing someone else? All the while yelling ‘We’re just friends’ to anyone who’d listen?"

 

"Yes, that was me, that’s how I know this behavior. It’s very familiar to me. I'm just saying, don't miss out on fully experiencing this because you're still in love with Sam."

 

"I don't need to date my background dancers in order to experience this."

 

"Who said anything about a background dancer?"

 

"One of the background dancers keeps asking me out."

 

"Mercedes. Go. It's one date. You don't have to tell Sam unless you think it can turn into something. Just try it. Trust me. Worst thing that could happen is you don't like him."

 

“I’ll think about it. It’s not like Sam is seeing anyone else either.”

 

“Well, Blaine has told him numerous times that he should. You should listen to us, we’re older and wiser.”

 

“Okay, you’re older, but Blaine is not. And I’d hardly call you wiser.”

 

“In relationship years, Blaine and I are 103.”

 

She’s not dumb and she knows Kurt has a point, but whatever it is between her and Sam right now, it’s working and it feels right, so why change it?

 

“Kurt thinks we’re acting too much like a couple,” She tells Sam the next night during their nightly phone call. She’s lying in her bunk on the tour bus in her pajamas, she can hear Brittany, Santana and the rest of the backup dancers and singers hanging out on the bus.

 

“Yeah, Blaine said the same thing. I don’t think so, though.”

 

“We do talk alot.”

 

“I talk to Blaine as much as I talk to you, though. Probably more.”

 

“That’s true. So they can shut up then?”

  
“Yeah, they can totally shut up.”

 

“Good. I’m glad that’s settled, so tell me about McKinley. How did Sue react to your plan?”

 

“I think she liked it, I can’t always understand what she’s saying to me. But she didn’t like, put a port-a-potty in the room or anything, and when I went in today, Finn’s plaque was moved to a more visible spot, So I think she’s behind me. Plus, Blaine got that June lady to make a huge donation to the school, and Glee club in particular, so with that and the cash you got DeShawn to donate and I put in some of my Treasure Trailz money, there’s no way she can change her mind, because we’re totally covered and what can she do, make the auditorium a classroom?”

 

“I wouldn’t put it past her to try.”

 

“I wouldn’t either, but Mrs. Schuester is looking out for us, I think she doesn’t like that Mr. Schue is with Vocal Adrenaline, she won’t come out and say it, but i can totally tell. Blaine and Kurt are coming home for the weekend and they’re gonna help me come up with some ideas to get more kids to audition.”

 

“I’m so proud of you Sam, I think you’re going to do a great job.”

 

“I hope so. I want to do this not just for all of us, but for Finn too. He’d be so bummed about Mr. Schue taking that job, you know? He would have fought to get him back as soon as he heard about it.”

 

Mercedes yawns.

  
“Hey, I heard that. You go get your beauty sleep.”

 

“Okay, Call you tomorrow?”

 

“Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Mercedes ends the call, and sits up to leave her bunk but stops when she hears voices.

 

“Look, I hate like having feelings about things, but this isn’t like you and me or Kurt and Blaine. They need to move on, because this is like the third time and Trouty is back in Lima, and Mercedes is too damn special to be worrying about him. Like she needs to give it up, these nightly phone calls and crap, they’re not leading anywhere good. Eventually, he’s gonna want to get it on with someone and she’s gonna be all heartbroken,” she hears Santana say.

 

“I don’t know, Sam’s not like that, He’s like super nice, he was my best boyfriend. He won’t make her sad, he never makes anyone sad. I think he was a better boyfriend for Blaine than Kurt was.”

 

Mercedes rolls her eyes and climbs back into her bunk, not in the mood for another lecture.

 

When she gets to LA, she’s excited, not just for her interview with Ryan Seacrest, but she’s excited to see Rachel. They make lunch plans for just the two of them, and plan to meet up later with Brittany and Santana for a ladies night out on the town, which of course, means clubbing with Shanice, Tesla and the rest of Mercedes’ dancers.

 

To: Sam♥  
Going out with the girls tonight in LA.

 

From: Sam♥  
Where are you going?

 

To: Sam♥  
Some club Rachel knows in Hollywood. She’s doing so great here, much better than I did.

 

From: Sam♥  
That’s really good for Rachel. I see her tweets about it.

From: Sam♥  
Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Don’t kiss any guys.

 

To: Sam♥  
That definitely won’t be a problem. What are you doing tonight?

 

From: Sam ♥  
I’m at Marley’s. I’m giving her guitar lessons. I think it will help her songwriting. Chicks with guitars, you know? Some guys think that’s like super hot.

 

Mercedes couldn’t help feeling a little jealous that Sam was spending the night hanging out with Marley. She knew it was stupid, Marley’s still in high school, and probably more like a sister to Sam. She was being ridiculous, she thought as she stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair.

 

She picked up her phone and called the person less likely to piss her off about this.

  
“Kurt, did you ever get jealous of Blaine having friends when you were broken up?”

 

Kurt sighs, “Oh yeah, I hated Sam for about a month, why?”

 

“No reason. What did you do?”

 

“I asked a guy out and tried to date him for months and ended up crying about Blaine in front of him and breaking his heart. I do not recommend my approach. Well, ask a guy out, but don’t watch any movies with him that remind you of Sam.  What is this about? Who’s Sam hanging out with? Is it that nurse?”

 

“No, it’s nothing. I’m being stupid. I gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

“Mercedes Jones, what is going on? Don’t act like Blaine can’t just text Sam and ask him who he’s with, because he can. Or I can from Blaine’s phone.”

 

“It’s nothing Kurt, but I gotta go. I’ll call you.”

 

That night, Mercedes did dance with a bunch of guys. She put Sam out of her mind for a few hours and she let guys buy her drinks and dance with her. She laughed at their jokes and accepted their compliments. She got some numbers that she knew she’d never call, and not just because she was leaving town in a few days.

 

She doesn’t go back to the bus that night, she sleeps over at Rachel’s apartment, planning to go visit her on the set of her show in the morning. While Rachel’s in the shower, Mercedes pulls her laptop out of her bag and logs in to check her email.

 

From: [AbtasticSam@gmail.com  
](mailto:AbtasticSam@gmail.com)To: [MsDivaJones@Gmail.com](mailto:MsDivaJones@Gmail.com)  
Subject: What I did tonight  
One Attachement

I’ve been teaching Marley guitar for a few weeks, I’m actually teaching Ryder too, but he couldn’t make it tonight. Anyway, Marley and I have been working on this song for a few days, and I think we really got it down.  Anyway, I hope you like it, because i was thinking about you when I chose this song.

I hope you had fun tonight.

Sam

 

Mercedes opens the attachment, and puts her headphones on. As soon as she heres the [first note](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee9SCW91urE), she knows exactly what the song is. Marley is playing along pretty well for someone learning guitar, and joins in on the harmonies, but the song is all Sam. When the song is over, the both put down their guitars and Sam addresses the camera.

 

“Baby, I love you and I miss you, and I love our friends, but I don’t care what they have to say. As far as I’m concerned, you’re still my girl, and you always will be. It’s just a matter of timing. I have faith in us, and I know you do too.  We are gonna end up together.”

 

Mercedes smiles through the video, especially when she notices Marley, standing behind Sam holding a sign that says, “YOU BELONG TOGETHER, CALL HIM!”

 

Mercedes watches the video three times by the time Rachel comes out of the shower and she goes to bed with a smile on her face. But not before sending Sam a quick text.

 

To: Sam♥

I’ll always have faith in us.

  
  



End file.
